


"I Want This To Be Special"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big age difference from Ben leads to many first for you both but this one is a bit nerve wracking for both of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Want This To Be Special"

okey. here is my prompt. ben likes a 19-20 year old girl. she likes him,too but he is afraid that she is really young. they start a relationship. girl wants go one step forward (i'm talking about sex), but ben afraid of that he might hurt her. how will they make it, its up to you. its smut but warm smut. (and she is virgin by the way) and in the end they will be together forever...  
_________________________________

You and Ben have been going out for a month now and things were perfect, sure people found your age difference to be a bit weird but to you two it didn't matter. 

"Thanks for a wonderful dinner babe." You arrived back to your flat with Ben by your side. 

"Thank you for such amazing company." Ben leaned in to kiss you tenderly. You had been particularly horney lately and just his touch on your neck and back sent a rush to your core. You turned the knob to your door and dragged him in.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Ben broke the kiss.

"I've been dying all night Ben..." You crashed your lips to him again.

"But..." Ben mumbled and tried to pushed away regrettably but you captured his bottom lip in your teeth and kept him close making him moan and cry out a little from the pain of biting him a little to hard. You released him and looked to him worried. He rubbed his fingers over his lip lightly and cringed. "Ow..." He pursed his lips.

"So sorry!" You wince and turn away. "I'll understand if you never want to see me again." You walked to the kitchen to grab an ice pack for Ben. 

"Wait." Ben rushed after you and grabbed your wrist turning you back to him. "(Y/N), I know that you want this to go further but...I want to make sure you're ready for it, ready for the next step."

"Ben, I'm ready, I promise." You pulled him close again to kiss him, he kisses you but only for a moment before breaking to look into your eyes. 

"I...I don't want to hurt you." Ben stuttered.

"You wouldn't, you won't." 

"You know that I want this to be special for you. If this is what you want you have to let me show you." Ben sounded hesitant. 

"Show me...please." You cup his cheek with your soft hand and stare into his eyes. Ben presses a hand to the side of your neck and leans in to kiss you once more, but this time it's soft and tender, not fueled by lust but by romance. He ran his tongue over your lips and you parted them to allow him entrance briefly before he sucked at your bottom lip gently and scrapped his teeth over it lightly eliciting a moan from you. Ben lowered his hand as he pulled away from the kiss, he took your hand in his and smiled before guiding you to the bedroom. 

He ran his hands down your side and back slowly and unzipped your dress, he pressed light kisses on every inch of exposed skin as he slipped your dress from your shoulders. All of a sudden you felt very venerable nod once the dress had slipped off your arms you covered your breast. Ben took your wrists and pulled them away to allow him to look and letting the dress pool around your feet. 

"You're beautiful, you have nothing to hide. If you don't want to go on though I'll understand." Ben whispers in your ear as he steps close to you again. Pressing light pecks to your neck and allowing his fingers to flutter over your bare back. His touch and whispers send shocks down your spine to the warm place right between your legs, already making your panties wet. 

"Please..." You moan and press yourself closer to him. 

"Lay down on the bed for me." Ben instructs. You do so, feeling even more exposed as you lay on your back, stiff as a board. Ben places one knee between your legs, the other on the outside on your leg. He had slipped his jacket and shirt off before climbing onto the bed so his wonderful chest was exposed. One arm supported him by your head and the other ran through your hair and pushed it around your ear before coming to rest at your neck. He made you feel so safe even as he flicked his eyes over your exposed skin. You could feel his erection resting on your leg and it only made you want him more. He kissed your top lip soft and then your chin and collar bone. His hand slipped around your back as he felt you relax. He unhooked your bra and slipped it off to bare your breast. His hand ran over your left breasts curve and his thumb glided over your nipple. He leaned down and kissed it, it went hard immediately. Ben's slow touches and easy pace made your body ache for him. He worshipped every inch of you. His kisses went lower over your stomach and he inched down towards your panties. He looked up to you once more for permission and you nodded slowly before he ran a hand over your thigh and up the inside of it to your sexual center. He hooked your panties with his thumbs and pulled down, you lifted just a tad to let them slip over your bum. Ben moved off of you to pull the lace panties off your ankles and he unbuckled his trousers as he stood by the edge of the bed, he pushed them down along with his boxers and retrieved a condom wrapper from his trouser pocket. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw his long thick cock standing at attention as he slipped the condom on. As he got back on the bed he ran his fingers down to your folds slowly. "You're already doing so well." He remarked with a smirk as he felt your wetness. He thumbed over your swollen clit as his finger slipped into your tight hole. You gasped at his touch, it felt wonderful. Your legs spread wider for him on their own. His smile lit up the room and he kissed you once again before slipping his cock to your entrance and resting it there when he climbed over you. The tip of his erect penis right at you begging to get in. 

"Please Ben..." You moaned and he slipped inside you slowly. The pain was horrible at first and brought a tear to your eyes.

"Fuck..." He grunted, your tight walls made it difficult for him but gave him so much pleasure. You panted heavily as tears rolled down your cheeks. Ben caressed your cheek again as he looked on with a worried look. His pressure stopped when he filled your hole to the brim. "Does it hurt to bad?" He said softly, you shook your head. Truth was that it did hurt greatly but the pleasure you were already feeling out weighted the pain. Ben didn't move at all until you squeezed your hands on his shoulders. Ben sat back just a bit to reposition his arms after spreading your legs wide to rest on his arms, his thrust were gentle at first to get you used to the feeling. 

"Oh..." You breathed and panted, eyes fluttering closed. "Fuck me..." You moaned quietly. "Please, harder." You begged.

"Are you sure?" Ben panted.

"Fuck me hard and fast, now." You moaned loudly. Ben complied and drove into you harder and faster. You moaned and yelped, quivering with every thrust. "Fuck fuck fuck..." You panted.

"Oh shit...Christ you're so tight (y/n)." He grunted. 

"B-Ben...Benedict!" You screamed as you got closer to your orgasm.

"Look at me...call my name and look at me when you come." Ben begged.

"Ben, Ben, Benedict! Oh fuck! Benedict!!!" You screamed and breathed, cursed and groaned as Ben slipped a finger over your clit to make you come. As he watched you come undone around him he was pushed to his edge and exploded into his condom, he thrust deep a few more times and stilled as he collapsed to your side breathing at your ear. 

"Fuck...shit...wow." You panted, both you and Ben's chest heaved and fell with each breath. 

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Ben was worried.

"Fine...I'm...fine... Perfect..." You breathed. Ben turned your head to face him as he kissed your lips tenderly again and watch your eyes as you reeled in the ecstasy of your first orgasm brought on by a partner. Your head was spinning as you fell from cloud nine back to reality, which currently involved having Ben laying by your side in bed.


End file.
